FKG's Dragon Booster OCs' Bios
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: this is Just Bios of My OCs That will appear in my Dragon Booster Stories as they come into the story
1. Ashruka Penn's Bio

Name: Ashruka Penn

Pronounce: Ash Ru (like Rukia) Ka (like Pikachu)

Nickname: Penn Brat & Stable Brat (by Vick & Keira) Ashley (By 6 years old Artha) Fire Goddess (by Ice Booster) Fire Head (by Jamie)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: Same as Kitt

Weight: Same as Kit

Eyes: Sapphire

Hair: 2 strands of her hair is yellow, the part of her hair that is red is a bowl cut while the part of her hair that is orange gose down to where her neck and head meet.

Skin: Same as Lance

Body Build: Same as Kitt

Physical Health & Strength: She is healthy and strong (little stronger than normal, due to her training in the ancient ways) & has a high dexterity & flexible (due to her training in the ancient ways)

Outfit: Yellow racing suit with a turquoise and Hot Pink with a Yellow strip going down diagonally from her left shoulder down to the right half of her rib cage and back up again on her back. with the one side of the stripe strait while the other side was lighting bolt like. Her left glove is hot pink while her right glove is turquoise. Her sleeves are Yellow Then turquoise and then hot Pink. She has a white S shape on her right side, two Purple rectangular shape on both sides right below the Hot Pink part of the top of her jumpsuit.

Jewelry: Fire Booster Amulet & the Fire Booster gauntlet

Tattoos: none

Way of Speaking: Same as Kitt

Weapon: Racer: Blocking staff & Red Mag blast. Booster: Fire Blast & Red Mag blast.

Normally Carries: a Picture of Her, Jamie & Artha, the Fire Amulet & Gauntlet

Fighting Style: Same as Artha

Dragon: Wyldfyre

Profession: 1st in command of the previous (II) Penn Racing crew. (The 1st in command of Penn Racing Crew I, was Conner Penn)(& the 1st in command of Penn Racing Crew III one is Artha as the one we see in the Show)

Social Standing: really good

Finance: Pretty good (cause she is a racier & cause her Parents are Dragon Breeder) (correct me if I'm wrong about Dragon Breeder Making money)

Lifestyle: Like a fantasy (In her words)

Fears: Losing her Family & Friends

Goals: Getting into the Dragon Academy

Priorities: Getting into the Dragon Academy

Habits: Playing pranks on Jamie with Artha

Hobbies: Playing Pranks on Jaime with Artha, Playing the Vid Game with Artha (the one that Lance is always playing), Mag Blasting Jamie with her helment (depending on the hardness she hits him with, depends on her mood. Soft for joking and Hard when shes piss)

Personality: Fire head

Flaws: N/A (still figuring it out)

Peculiarities: Unknown

Loyalty: Her loyalty belongs to her friends and family

Soft Spot: for Artha, Beau.

Talents: N/A (still figuring it out)

Philosophy: If ones heart is put fully into the task at hand there is no way to fail and success is gained even in defeat & don't beg for things, do it yourself.

Secrets: is the Fire Booster (In my story)

Things she hates: Word Paynn, Vick, Keira, Oozi (Pyrrah's Older Brother another OC of mine), Sozin (Pyrrah's Dad, another OC of Mine), Zhao (Another OC of Mine)

Family: Conner Penn (dad) Zulanna Penn (Mom) Artha Penn (younger Brother) Lance Penn (unknown to her. Her Youngest Brother)


	2. Jamie's Bio

Name: Jamie

Pronounce: (the same way as Jamie from Zoids Zero)

Nickname: a few from Ashruka & Artha. just can't think of them now

Age: 16

Gender: male

Height: Same as Artha is in the show

Weight: Same as Artha in the show

Eyes: Sapphire

Hair: short blue hair that stops at the nape of his neck and two short sky blue strans of hair in the front.

Skin: same as Artha

Body Build: Same as Artha

Physical Health & Strength: he is healthy and strong (little stronger than normal, due to his training in the ancient ways) & has a high dexterity & flexible (due to his training in the ancient ways)

Outfit: baby blue racing suit with a sky blue flame with short sleeves. blue boots come up mid-chin with a quarter inch heel and Blue Gloves that stopped 3inches from his elbow.

Jewelry: Ice Booster Amulet & the Ice Booster gauntlet

Tattoos: none

Way of Speaking: Same as Artha in the show

Weapon: Racer: Blocking staff & Light Blue Mag blast. Booster: Ice Blast & Light Blue Mag blast.

Normally Carries: a Picture of Him, Ashruka & Artha, the Ice Amulet & some other things

Fighting Style: Same as Artha in the show

Dragon: Wyldyce

Profession: 2nd in command of the previous (II) Penn Racing crew. (The 2nd in command of Penn Racing Crew I, was Zulanna Penn(my Name for Artha's Mom))(& the 2nd in command of Penn Racing Crew III one is Kitt as the one we see in the Show)

Social Standing: really good

Finance: the same as Ashruka in the show

Lifestyle: with the Penn's

Fears: Losing his Family & Friends and admitting his feelings for Ashruka

Goals: to admit his feelings to Ashruka

Priorities: Looking after Artha & Beau when ever hes not racing

Habits: Unknown (Help)

Hobbies: Unknown (Help)

Personality:

Flaws: Losing sight of Artha (And Beau when at the Penn Stables)(still figuring it out) (Help)

Peculiarities: Unknown

Loyalty: His loyalty belongs to his friends and family

Soft Spot: for a certain Fire Booster (that Be Ashruka Penn)

Talents: Losing sight of Artha (And Beau when at the Penn Stables) acroding to Ashruka (still figuring it out) (Help)

Philosophy: If ones heart is put fully into the task at hand there is no way to fail and success is gained even in defeat & don't beg for things, do it yourself.

Secrets: is the Ice Booster and Has a crush on Ashruka

Things he hates: Word Paynn, Vick, Keira & a few other people.

Family: Unknown but The Penn Family *Minus Lance* are consider his Family.


End file.
